The Devil and Mr. Jones
The Devil and Mr. Jones is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio "The Devil and Mr. Jones" on SoundCloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Leprechaun - Mark Gagliardi *Joshua Merryl - John Ennis *Spooky Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guests *Pterodactyl Jones - Patton Oswalt *Isabelle Merryl - Danica McKellar Plot The Doyle's celebration of New Years Eve is interrupted by Pterodactyl Jones, Frank's old detective partner. He needs their help investigating the disappearance of his ghost dinosaur friend, Harvey, as he is too scared to do it himself. He tells them how a dame, Isabelle Merryl, approached him looking for her lost brother, and offered to pay PJ to look for him. Jones remembered him as one of the many men who had come into the hotel looking for room 214 in the past week. PJ and Harvey went to investigate room 214. Harvey, who entered the room first, was killed, and PJ ran away in terror at the sound of it. With no one else to turn to, Jones went looking for Frank. Although PJ is hesitant to have a dame along, Frank insist Sadie accompany their, for their protection. Sadie, Frank, and Jones head to the hotel to discover that the monster in room 214 is a Leprechaun, who has eaten Harvey. The leprechaun is too full to be a danger to them, but danger appears in the form of Isabelle, who threatens them with a gun. The leprechaun warns them not to get too close to him, as swallowing souls in an automatic response. Isabelle is shocked by the true nature of the leprechaun. She knew there was a leprechaun in the opal hotel, and had been trying to get to its' gold. She thought Joshua had gotten greedy and tried to take the gold for himself, which is why she came looking for him. It's then revealed that he wasn't her brother, he was her son - through marriage. She married Joshua for his money, but when his father didn't approve she divorced him and married his father instead. She convinced her husband to sign Joshua's inheritance over to her, and Joshua wanted revenge. To stop him, Isabelle convinced him that she still loved him and sent him to look for the leprechaun's gold, supposedly so that they could run away together. After Joshua disappeared, his father was distraught, sending multiple detectives to try to find him. So that her plans wouldn't be discovered, Isabelle seduced each other detectives and sent them to the leprechaun to get the gold for herself. As they know her plans, Isabelle declares that she will kill them all. Sadie pushes her into the range of the leprechaun, who eats her. The Leprechaun, too full of souls, explodes, freeing both Isabelle (who, through the near death experience, has resolved to be a better person) and Harvey. PJ, Harvey, and Isabelle leave to celebrate their reunion, and the Doyles head back to their apartment to celebrate their anniversary. Quotable Lines :rings :Sadie: Are we expecting company? :Frank: Perhaps it’s an old acquaintance. Shall we forget him, as the song suggests? :Dame: He was my husband! (slap) He was my son! (slap) He was my husband and my son! Notes *Clink count: 2 *Unofficial transcript by Maddie Continuity *This is the 10th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer - The Wild Blue Yonder *The next episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - A Comet's Tale. *The prior Beyond Belief episode is Wishing Hell (TAH #5). *The next Beyond Belief episode is Second Star to the Wrong (TAH #15). Production This episode was recorded on March 5, 2011 at Largo at the Coronet. It was released on March 13, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:March 2011 segments Category:Transcripts